


You Did Good

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas' daughter, Ellen, gets a visit from an old friend. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Good

The wind howled as the rain pelted against the window. The nursery was emitting a soft glow from the nightlight in the corner. Carefully, so as not make any noise, the window was slid open and the woman who had been watching from outside climbed in.

She shook her head, water falling onto the carpet. Walking over to the crib, she brushed her hand against the side of it, standing over the sleeping infant. She meant no harm by this visit; she simply wanted to ensure that this particular family was doing well.

Looking around the room, she noticed a small music box on the dresser.

Quietly, she walked to it, and turned the crank. A small melody, played on the piano, began, and she smirked.

"Of course. I'd expect nothing else from Pretty Boy." Humming along, she placed the box back, and moved around the room, taking everything in.

The walls were painted lilac, and the borders were white with a floral design. Sam had taken his time painting it, wanting every detail to be perfect for his niece. On the wall above the crib was an "E" in pastel yellow, and pictures hung around the room. Some of the pictures were of Ellen and her fathers; some of her and her uncles, Sam and Gabriel; and one of them was a picture of her namesake, Ellen Harvell, and Ellen's daughter, Jo. The woman studied the little girl in the pictures: She had Castiel's soft, brown, tousled hair, and his gaze full of curiosity. Her eyes were similar to Dean's; the surrogate must have had green eyes as well.

The music continued to play, and she made her way back over to the crib. She began to sing in time the music. "Carry on my wayward son/There'll be peace when you are done/Lay your weary head to rest/Don't you cry no more."

Ellen began to stir, and there were muffled voices down the hall. It wasn't until the door opened that they could be heard clearly.

"Yes, I got her. Go back to bed, babe."

Not wanting to be found, the woman swiftly and quietly slipped back out of the window, and hid in the nearby bush facing into the room.

Cas entered the baby's room, and went to the crib. He stood over her a moment, gently stroking her cheek with one finger, until she fell back asleep.

As he was about to leave, he noticed that the window was open. Going over to investigate, he saw sulfur lining the windowsill. Quickly, in a panic, he took a pinch, and sniffed it. Upon smelling her fragrance along with the sulfur, he stuck his head out of the window.

Looking around, he called softly: "Meg?"

She shrank even further down in the bushes, determined to not let him see her. After looking back and forth and receiving no response, he closed the window. The music, which had still been playing, was cut off by the closed glass.

When the angel left Ellen's room, Meg rose out of the bushes, and made her peace.

"You did good, Clarence," she whispered before turning away from the house, for what she knew to be the last time. "You did good."


End file.
